


Dark Angel BigBang Graphics

by svala



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>These graphics are done for the 2012 DarkAngel BigBang@Livejournal</p>
</div><div class="center"></div>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angel BigBang Graphics

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Angel BigBang 2012 Graphics, a cover, wallpaper, and an animated banner
> 
> The title of the FanFiction is "Mind Games" written by ladyarcherfan3@livejournal
> 
>   
> **Summary:** When a routine supply run ends in tragedy, Alec and Max uncover what looks to be a new plot by the Familiars to wipe out the transgenics. As Alec deals with his own memories and pain dug up by the investigation, Max handles with the fall out both personally and with TC in general, they begin to discover a few things about each other.
> 
> **Characters/Pairings:** Background Max/Logan with hints of beginning Max/Alec. Various canon characters as well as a few original characters scattered throughout.

  


Cover 768x1024

*right click, open, for origianl size*  


Wallpaper 1024x768

*right click, open, for full view*

  


Animation


End file.
